Do I love her?
by ViRgO2
Summary: Inuyasha realizes his feelings for Sango. Can they love each other with out hurting their friends?
1. Default Chapter

Hey everyone its me again with my INUYASHA/SANGO story... haha*  
Well I know some people don't like the idea of the paring   
but oh well!~  
Its just fun once in a while you know   
writing about pairs you rarely see a fic on. (^ ~ ^)  
  
** yes yes i know it I don't own any of the characters  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
Do I love her?   
  
chapter 1   
  
ViRgO  
  
  
Recently... I've been acting a little strange....  
I chose Kikyo.... yet... I'm not really over Kagome either....  
But now..Being around Sango just makes me realy comfortable and relaxed...  
My feelings towards Kikyo and Kagome... are.. fading away..  
...There's something wrong with... me...  
I know Sango has Miroku...  
Yet I.... I.... Want Sango....  
But I can't betray.... Kikyo... Miroku.. and... Kagome...  
I just can't do that.....   
  
"Inuyasha--? Whats up? Are you ok?"  
  
....Sango.... I don't know why my hart starts beating like   
I don't know what when she comes around, talks, and smiles...  
  
  
"..Its... nothing..."  
  
"Inuyasha.. You look tired... Why don't you take a rest?"  
  
Sango set down next to me.   
Inuyasha loved these moment that he had with Sango the most.  
No words had to be spoken. Just having her next to him made him happy.  
Inuyasha closed his eyes slowly.   
  
"...Sango?" Inuyasha looked towards Sango.  
  
Sango was leaning against Inuyasha's shoulder making it her pillow.  
Inuyasha could not move. Inuyasha was delighted by this.  
  
-She's ... beautiful..... Wha!What on earth am I thinking about!-  
  
Inuyasha knew what he was thinking was wrong...and he felt bad for Miroku.  
  
-I only hope that time just stopped like this...-  
  
-Am I.... in love.... with Sango..?... no way.... that just can't be...-  
  
  
  
  
Looking at the two Miroku started walking towards them. He had a very sad yet angry expression   
on his face.  
  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
I hope you liked it (^*^) plz review and tell me how it was ok?  
The 1st Chapter was kinda short but yea I think the next one will be a  
bit longer!!  
  
Thank you! plz review ~  
  
ViRgO** 


	2. Chapter 2

Hey everyone its me (again). Well this is the new Chapter for the fic!   
PLZ review!  
Thank you ~ ViRgO*  
  
** yes yes i know it I don't own any of the characters  
  
************************************************************  
  
Looking at the two Miroku started walking towards them. He had a very sad yet angry expression   
on his face.  
  
**************************************************************  
  
Do I love her?   
  
Chapter 2  
  
ViRgO  
  
  
".........Inuyasha?"  
  
"What the... Miroku... Be quite.. Your ganna wake Sango up!"  
  
"I.... Inu...yasha..." Sango slowly opened her eyes.  
  
"Oh Sango your awake." Said Miroku to Sango who was rubbing her eyes.  
  
For some reason Inuyasha was disappointed. He wanted to look at her sleeping   
face for a little longer.   
  
"O.. Oh! Inuyasha I'm so sorry!"   
  
"Oh you mean this? Don't worry about it."  
  
Sango was very embarrassed about the fact that she slept on Inuyasha's  
shoulder. But on the other hand Inuyasha seemed happy about it.  
  
- Happy...?...Why...? I have Kikyo and Kagome....I...?  
What was I thinking til now?  
'She's beautiful.' ' I hope time just stopped like this.'  
-Do... I love her.... Do I love...Sango?No way! That was not possible!  
  
The more Inuyasha thought about it the more he got lost. He could not   
know the answer to the simple question. Or maybe he did. He was just  
scared admit it.  
  
"Inuyasha, come I need to talk to you."  
  
"What... Miroku..?"  
  
"I have something to talk about with you."  
  
Miroku grabbed on to Inuyasha's sleeves and dragged him  
off into the forest. Leaving Sango behind.  
  
  
************************************************  
  
The two walked and reached the river in silence.  
  
"So! What is it Miroku?" said Inuyashe bluntly.  
  
"........." Miroku said nothing but glared at Inuyasha.  
  
"Miroku?"  
  
"....Inuyasha." Miroku slowly raised his head so he was eye were level to   
Inuyasha's.  
  
"You.... Love Sango don't you?"  
  
"Wha!!....." Inuyasha was not sure how to answer the question.  
  
"Well... I do. I mean.... She's like my family...friend.."  
  
"No. That is not truth."   
" The way you looked at Sango today."  
" I can't believe you Inuyasha you have two girls to deal with and now what?  
Sango the third one?"  
  
"..........." Inuyasha was completely lost. Miroku was right. But....  
  
"And.... Sango probably" It took a while for Miroku to finish his sentence.  
"loves you too..."  
  
"Wha..."  
  
"Even I noticed how you feel about Sango... I'm sure Kagome-sama has  
realized too.."  
  
"Maybe... What your saying is the truth... But Miroku... I can't deny   
my feelings..."  
  
Miroku was out of words. Inuyasha was glaring.  
  
"Inuyasha... I will not hand Sango over to you"  
  
Then Miroku started to walk back into the forest towards the village  
leaving Inuyasha behind.   
  
The two loved Sango.   
Both not willing to loose her.  
  
*********************************************************  
  
Well Thank You for reading!! PLZ PLZ PLZ REVIEW ! Tell me if you liked  
it or not. And yea if you wanna read another Inuyasha/ Sango fic. plz read   
-Blue Bracelet- It was the first Inuyasha/ Sango fic that I ever wrote. So if yea  
read it plz review that too (^-^).   
  
If you guys want me to continue this story plz give me some ideas ok? If not   
then yea I guess this is the end of the story!   
  
Thank You all!!  
  
ViRgO 


End file.
